


Goodbye, my love

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, M/M, Violence, caniblism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	Goodbye, my love

Jack shouts in surprise as his visor is smacked from his face and powder tossed into his face and already damaged eyes. The air is knocked from his lungs as he slams down into the concrete floor. He should have seen it coming, it was too quiet. 

Jack shivers at the tang of copper in his mouth and the figure that appears before him scoffs, "pathetic...couldn't even last five seconds?"

Jack grits his teeth against the groan of pain, knowing who was before him, he'd recognise that pale white mask anywhere. He sucks in breath sharply as the heavy combat boot comes down on his chest hard enough that he can hear a crack.  
Jack strains your eyes to try and see him without his visor, but he only saw a blur of that pale mask. Gabriel wasn't there anymore. Only Reaper.  
Reaper lifted his boot again, cracking the heel against his jaw. Jack let out a pained cry as he tried to take in air desperately.

He laughed dryly, "you done already? Shame. I thought you'd last longer than this..."

Jack grunts trying to curl in on himself but his boot presses down on his chest, creeking against your ribs.  
Reaper leans down, his claws sharp and shining in low light from the moon outside. It's then that he starts to press that claw against his chest. The pain amplified by the drug he was given, more than he'd ever felt.  
Jack throw his head back in a scream as the claw started to sink in slowly, his skin splitting for the intrusion, pain burning through his chest. The scent of blood is thick in the air as the claw continues its descent.  
Jack could feel the flesh split and tear as he quickly drags it down his chest, causing him to cough past the blood welling in his throat. Tears start to well as he groans, voice too broken to do much more than grunt.  
Reaper pulls his claws back and jack could see the blood drip down his claws and splash onto his broken chest. His jacket laying open in scraps around him.

He stays still as jack pants and grunts, feeling dizzy from the blood loss. He brings his his clawed hand up to his maw, a long black tongue slipping out from under his mask and cleaning his hands of jacks blood.  
Jack starts to shake as his vision cuts in and out. His clawed hand comes back down to rake through the blood on his chest, digging deeper in.

He leaned forward once more, "goodbye...my Love."

Reaper plunges his claws into your chest, right over Jack's heart. Tearing it from his chest, reaper stands, looking at the pulsing and beating thing. He moves his mask aside, leaning forward and sinking his sharp teeth into it.   
Blood spills over his lips as he drops the still beating heart back into the corpse in front of him, smiling wickedly before walking off slowly, moving the somehow still eerily pale mask back into place.


End file.
